


Date Night

by drisles



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drisles/pseuds/drisles
Summary: A break from motherhood. (Set in 52 Weeks universe).





	Date Night

Scheduled date nights.

That's what their life had become.

_Could be worse,_ Jane thought as she drove her car into the garage and killed the engine. _At least we're not scheduling sex… yet._

No, luckily for Jane's sake they still managed to sneak quickies in the morning before their daughter woke up, allowed hands to wander on the couch after a long day of work, or, on the rare occasion when Maura drove her Mercedes to work, they steamed up its tinted windows over their lunch break in the car-park at BPD. However, those days had been few and far between over the past seven months.

With a sigh, Jane made her way through the back door of the house, not in the mood to deal with her mother. While she appreciated the live-next-door babysitter, she didn't appreciate the constant, unsolicited parenting advice. Especially not on a Friday evening after a work week from hell. She was exhausted and moody and, while she usually cherished the time spent with her wife on date night, she was not in the mood for dinner and a movie. She wanted beer and mind-numbing distraction.

So, when she unlocked the door and was greeted by her mother-in-law, she was surprised.

"Constance?"

"Hello, Jane," the woman smiled with a giggling little girl on her hip as she she stirred the contents of a pot on the stove.

"Hey… uh, I thought it was Ma's day?"

"You're correct. Angela usually has Friday's with this one," she said, tickling Luna's stomach. "However, Maura requested that we switch today. She didn't think you'd want your mother here for… well, how do I say this politely?" She paused in thought. "She thought your mother would be too nosy; ask too many questions," she finished and slid a sealed envelope across the kitchen island.

Jane raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

Constance simply shrugged her shoulder. "I was instructed to give you this on Maura's behalf. I believe you're supposed to follow whatever the note says."

Jane looked down at the envelope once more, noting the perfect curves of Maura's handwriting. She laughed unexpectedly and looked at Constance. "She knew my ma would've opened this before I got home."

"Something like that, yes," Constance agreed. "I'll admit I was tempted, but considering it's your date night, I think it's probably for the best that I don't know what's on that card." She grinned.

Jane blushed.

"Anyway…" Jane cleared her throat. "Maura's not here?"

Constance shook her head.

"Huh. Alright, well…" she looked down at the envelope and, with little tact, opened it and slowly pulled out the card.

It read: _Meet me here at 7PM. Don't keep me waiting._

An address was listed below. Beneath it, Maura had added: _Don't_ _google it._

Jane smiled and looked down at her watch, _6:37._ "Shit!" She quickly glanced at her daughter, "Uh, I mean shoot. I've gotta go." She grabbed her keys from the counter. "You're fine with watching her for a few more hours?"

"I'm booked for the night and into the morning, Jane."

Jane blushed for the second time that night.

Walking around the island, she kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Thank you, Constance."

"Of course. You two have been through a lot lately. You deserve a night together, just the two of you." She smiled. "Oh!" She reached behind her and presented another envelope. "You're supposed to open this when you get to your destination."

Jane took the envelope from her hand. "What the hell is she planning?"

Constance shrugged and shooed her away. "Go, you're going to be late."

xxxx

At 7:03, Jane pulled into the parking lot of what she soon recognized to be one of the fanciest hotels in Boston. The last time she had been there was for a charity event when Maura was still pregnant. _Oh god_ , she thought, thinking back to that night. Date night just got a little more exciting.

Unbuckling her seat belt, she quickly read the second note, instructing her to retrieve a key for room 507 from the concierge's desk.

Taking a breath, she got out of the car and headed for the hotel.

xxxx

By the time she got to door 507, it was already 7:21. _Shit_.

Sliding the key card into the slot, Jane slowly opened the door. "Maur?" she called out before stepping further into the room. No, _suite_.

She walked over to the bed and noticed Maura's overnight bag sitting on the chair in the corner; the open bottle of wine on the coffee table and two full glasses resting next to it.

"Maura?" She called again, popping her head in the bathroom with no luck. _What the hell?_ Jane reached in her back pocket for her cell phone when a knock on the door startled her.

Looking through the peephole, she sighed in relief when she saw her wife on the other side and quickly unlatched the door chain.

"Hey, I was starting to get wo－"

"You're late," Maura interrupted as she slid past Jane into the room, stopping in the middle, center with the end of king-sized mattress.

"I'm sor－"

"Sit." Maura commanded with her second interruption of the night, gesturing to the edge of the bed.

Jane gave her a funny look before obliging.

"Punctuality is very important to me, Jane," Maura began, slowly loosening the knot on her long, camel colored trench coat.

"I know," Jane replied.

"And yet," Maura pulled the knot free, "here you are, twenty-seven minutes late." She shrugged out of the coat and let it fall in a heap around her feet. With a tilt of the head, she allowed Jane a moment to take in the black lace bralette and matching bottoms. Jane sat, mouth gaping wide. "I think it's time we teach you a lesson, Jane."

"Maura?" Jane said in a daze; confused and aroused and－

"Shh," Maura said, stepping between Jane's legs and pressed a finger to her lips. "Take off your clothes and get on the bed."

_Am I dreaming? What the hell is happening right now?_ Was all Jane managed to think before standing, untucking her shirt and pulling her belt free from her pants. Maura watched in silence, biting her bottom lip.

Once naked, Jane climbed onto the mattress, settling herself in the middle with legs pulled against her chest. She rested her chin atop her knees, feeling unusually self-conscious under the gaze of her wife.

Seeming to sense this, Maura followed her onto the bed, crawling on hands and knees. She brought their lips together in a quick kiss. "You're beautiful," she assured her.

"Lie back," she whispered, gently pushing on Jane's shoulders until the detective was sprawled out in front of her. "Now, put your hands behind your head," she instructed with a light squeeze to each elbow, gently guiding Jane into the position. It was the closest thing to restraints Jane would allow, and Maura understood completely.

Before leaving Jane alone on the bed, Maura leaned in close and broke character for the second time that night. "Is this alright?" she whispered in Jane's ear.

Jane gave her a quick smile and a nod of the head.

"Good," Maura replied firmly. "No touching." She slid off the bed and retrieved one of the wine glasses from the coffee table.

Taking a sip, she let her eyes greedily take in Jane's exposed skin. It had been a while since they had more than twenty minutes together like this, and more often than not it had been beneath clothing. Allowing herself one more minute of indulgence, she climbed back onto the bed, straddling Jane's hips. She said nothing as she took another sip of wine, feeling Jane's eyes on her.

And then, ever so carefully, she tipped her glass, allowing the red liquid to spill over the edge, pooling into the dips and valleys of Jane's toned abdomen.

Jane shivered. Goosebumps appeared over every inch of skin and she squirmed when the liquid trickled into her bellybutton. She looked up at Maura, almost pleading with her to do something about it.

Maura smirked as she reached her arm out to the side to place the wineglass on the nightstand. She locked eyes with Jane before lowering her mouth to Jane's belly button, slowly sliding her tongue up the length of her torso, tasting wine and the saltiness of Jane's skin.

" _God_ ," Jane moaned, hips shifting upward, back arching. The action caused a droplet of wine to trickle down her throat, tickling her neck. She groaned in frustration. " _Maura_."

The medical examiner ignored her, instead focusing her attention on two very aroused buds of dark flesh. She didn't stop until Jane was shaking beneath her. Satisfied, she slowly trailed her fingers down the center of Jane's torso before repeating the action with her tongue, stopping when her lips met the hollow of Jane's throat.

"It's hard, isn't it Jane?" her lips were wet with wine as they tickled the hollow. " _Waiting_ for something you want? Something you need?"

" _Really_?" Jane hissed in discomfort. The ache between her legs and the tickling sensation on her neck driving her crazy. "You're gonna torture me all night just because I was a few minutes late?"

She shouldn't have said that.

Immediately, Maura pulled away, sitting back against Jane's thighs. "You just made this night a whole lot longer, Jane."

She thrusted her hips against Jane's, causing her to cry out. "And to think I was just about to ease the sensation on your neck."

Jane's fingers clenched at the back of her head, pulling on dark curls.

Maura lifted herself off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. But not before hitting the lights, engulfing the bedroom into darkness. "Don't. Move." she had ordered.

"Fuck," Jane groaned. It took all of her self control not follow Maura into the bathroom and press her roughly up against the counter, making her watch as she entered her from behind. It had been one of those weeks. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled slowly, trying to calm her frustration and ease her arousal. Surprisingly, she managed to keep perfectly still.

Moments later, she heard the click of the bathroom door and tilted her head to get a better look, but all she could see was dark shadows.

"Close your eyes, Jane." And she did.

The moment Maura's fingers grazed her ankles, Jane knew what was happening. The familiar sensation of the leather harness sliding up her legs made her sigh; made her eager with excitement. They hadn't used it since… well, since the last time they were here.

When Maura had the straps firmly in place around Jane's hips, Jane felt the bed dip as Maura once again slid off of it.

A moment later, the light on the nightstand illuminated the room with a gentle glow and Maura's gaze focused on the object between Jane's legs. Jane raised her hips and grinned. She always had been a little too confident when she had that thing on her body. Maura rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't look so confident, detective," she said as she got back on the bed, this time straddling Jane's stomach. Jane frowned.

"You've never been very patient, Jane." Maura reached for her glass of wine and brought it to her lips. "I on the other hand, am very patient. I could wait all night."

She sat quietly, leisurely enjoying the wine, surprised at Jane's lack of protest. With one last sip, Maura leaned forward to return the empty glassware to the nightstand.

Jane took advantage of the opportunity.

Lifting her head an inch, Jane's mouth latched onto the exposed flesh peaking out from Maura's bra. She nipped it. Not gently.

"Jane!" Maura gasped, dropping the wineglass onto the floor. Jane's mouth slid lower until lips closed around the hard nub beneath black lace. Maura slumped forward, pressing her breast further into Jane's eager mouth. Overwhelmed with the unexpected pleasure, she barely managed say, "no touching, Jane. I said no… touching… _god_." She sighed, hips sliding across Jane's torso. "You never listen."

"I'm not touching," Jane growled. "I'm tasting." She used her teeth to pull down the black lace, exposing a dusky nipple, suckling it into her warm mouth.

Maura trembled on top of her. She was one nip away from letting Jane roll them over and take control.

But no, she scolded herself, she wasn't about to give Jane the satisfaction. Er, at least not _that_ kind of satisfaction. Not yet anyway. After one last flick of Jane's tongue, Maura pulled away, panting. Jane looked up at her, grinning and satisfied.

"Not. Funny."

"I thought it was a little funny."

"For someone who hates waiting, you're certainly not doing yourself any favors." Maura lifted her leg, moving to sit next to Jane's side. Not touching.

"Ugh, Maura. _Come on_!" She shifted her leg so it bumped Maura's thigh.

"Oh, I plan to."

Jane furrowed her brow.

"I thought you of all people would understand that innuendo." Maura reached for a bottle of lubricant on the nightstand. "I have every intention of _coming_."

Jane's breath hitched at the same moment Maura popped open the lid, squirting a small amount onto her palm. Once again, she changed positions, moving to sit between Jane's legs. Slowly, painfully slow, she began rubbing her hands up and down the erect object between her wife's legs, the gentle pressure hitting Jane in all the right spots.

"I know we don't normally use this," Maura began, continuing to stroke, "and," she reached between her own legs, coating her fingertips before slowly trailing the wet tip of her finger down Jane's throat. "as you can tell, I probably don't need it, but since we haven't done this in a while, I'd rather be safe than sorry..."

"Maura." God was Jane ready to explode. " _Please_."

"Begging already?" Maura smirked, closing the cap on the bottle and returning it to the bedside table. Swinging a leg over Jane's hips, she kneeled, pulling the fabric of her underwear to the side before slowly lowering herself onto the prosthetic.

Maura hissed at the intrusion and Jane misread the look on her face as discomfort rather than pleasure, her voice quickly took on a hint of concern.

"Hey, Maur. We don't－if you're not ready, we can st－"

Eyes closed, Maura shook her head, lowering herself fully, taking all (most) of Jane into her body. Her hands fell to Jane's abdomen, allowing herself a moment to get used to the intrusion before giving a gentle thrust of her hips.

Opening her eyes, she looked down at Jane, arms twitching behind her head.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked, voice low and seductive. She paused her movements to reach behind her, unclasping her bra and tossing it carelessly onto the floor. "We can stop if you want."

Maura folded herself onto Jane, nipping her ear. She gave another thrust of her hips. "Do you want me to stop?" she purred.

"No," Jane growled, tilting her head to bring their lips together in a sloppy kiss. "Don't stop," she gasped between kisses, her tongue sliding over Maura's chin before latching onto the smaller woman's neck. Biting.

"Jane."

"Maura."

"Touch me."

"Is that an order?" Jane husked. "Or will I be reprimanded for using my hands."

"That's an order."

And in an instant, Jane's hands were on Maura's breasts. Only briefly before sliding over hips until her hands met the pliable flesh of Maura's backside. Dissatisfied with the obstructing lace, she hooked her fingers and pulled until a ripped pair of underwear was flying across the room.

"Jane!" Maura gasped, upset, but not enough to stop her grinding hips. "Those were expensive," she panted against Jane's temple.

"I don't care," she said, latching her lips onto Maura's collarbone.

Frantic breath and the rhythmic thump of the headboard thudding against the wall added to the slick sounds of sex that filled the space of their hotel room.

Maura pulled away, arching her back and bringing Jane's hands up to cup her breasts as she increased the speed of her hips.

_Jane_ … _fuck_ … _god_ , she kept repeating.

"Come on Maura," Jane panted, one of her hands sliding down Maura's torso until her fingertips were in a position to rub repeatedly over her bundle of nerves. " _Come_. On."

With seven more frantic thrusts and perfectly paced fingers, Maura collapsed in a heap of liquid limbs onto her wife, their bodies sticking together with a layer of sweat. "Keep going," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"What?" Jane's hand trailed up Maura's spine.

"Keep… going," breath hot against Jane's neck. "I can take it… I want...I want you to come, Jane." She kissed Jane's ear. "I want you to come while you're still inside of me."

" _Jesus_."

Maura lethargically rolled her hips. "Come on Jane, you've gotta work for it. I can't… I'm too exhausted to－oh!" she gasped as Jane rolled on top of her, pulling a nipple into her mouth as she jutted her hip forward.

Once.

Twice.

Three times before a pleasurable scream was pulled from Maura's throat as her second orgasm of the night coursed through her shaking body. A whispered _fuck_ with too many vowels soon followed as Jane grunted with pleasure, collapsing onto her wife before slowly pulling out.

" _Ah_ ," Maura hissed, her body overly sensitive.

"Sorry." Jane slipped out of the harness and wrapped Maura in her arms. Both breathing heavily until exhaustion overtook them. Within minutes, they were asleep.

When Maura awoke a short while later from the sex-induced catnap, she reached for the extra blanket at the foot of the bed and covered their naked bodies. She rolled in Jane's arms until their noses were touching. Tilting her head, she placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Jane's nose. She smiled as the detective's face crinkled, swatting at her face with her hand. Maura repeated the action until Jane opened her eyes.

"Hey," Jane smiled as her eyes focused on Maura, her voice thick and groggy. More so than usual.

"Hi."

"It's not already time to get up, is it?"

"No, it's still Friday night," she whispered.

"Mm. Still time for room service?"

Maura nodded.

"Good, I'm starving."

"We had quite the workout." Maura bit her lip and hugged Jane closer against her body.

"What?" Jane questioned.

There was a pause before Maura replied.

"Was that okay?"

"Are you kidding me? That was more than okay, that was－"

"No," Maura interrupted. "That's not what I'm asking… was it okay that I… that I was－"

"Bossy?" Jane teased.

" _Jane_."

"Relax, I'm just joking." Jane kissed Maura's forehead, her hands pressing firmly against her warm back. "You wanna know if it was ok that you were a little more, uh, _dominating_ than usual?"

Maura suddenly felt shy, but she nodded, nuzzling her head in the crook of Jane's neck.

"I never want you to feel like," Maura fumbled with her words, "I don't ever… want you to be reminded of－"

"Shh," Jane silenced her. "When it's your hands on me, Maura, I trust you. 100%, completely."

They were quiet for a long time, content with the warmth of their bodies pressed close together.

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you." Jane's stomach growled. "And I'll love you even more if you let me order french fries. And a cheeseburger."

Maura laughed. "Fine."

"Yes!" Jane rolled over to call the front desk. Finishing the order, she was about to hang up when Maura shouted out:

"Wait! Chocolate cake."

"What?"

"Order a piece of chocolate cake."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Maura poked her in the arm. "Don't look so judgmental, you're ordering artery-clogging french fries and－"

"Alright, alright," Jane turned her head to talk into the receiver, "and a slice of chocolate cake. OK. Great. Thanks."

Hanging up the phone, Jane looked over her shoulder at Maura. "They said it would take half an hour," she pouted.

"Oh you poor thing," Maura teased and Jane rolled on top of her, kissing her quiet. "You know," Maura's voice dropped, "if you move your lips a little lower, you might find an appetizer to tide you over."

Jane pulled back. "You are so dirty, Dr. Isles. And yet, no one would ever believe me."

Maura shrugged. "Remember earlier when you told me you weren't touching me? You were tasting?"

Jane nodded and Maura gently pushed down on her shoulders, guiding her.

"Start tasting."


End file.
